Codex entry: "Blackwall" and the Last Few Years
} |excerptonly = } |name = "Blackwall" and the Last Few Years |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |image = Blackwall Trespasser Tarot Version.png |px = 270x360px |number DAI = 1 |category DAI = Characters |location DAI = Located next to Blackwall at the Winter Palace. |dlc DAI = Trespasser |see also = Character: Blackwall Codex entry: Blackwall |text = Inquisitor, I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for my prolonged absence. I have traced the whereabouts of one more of my former company, and I am writing to you from Kirkwall, where he now resides. I knew him as Private Nicolaus Lory. He goes by Klaus now. Unlike so many of the men I betrayed, Klaus found a way to put his life together without turning to crime. It doesn't in any way lessen the horror of what I did, but it was comforting to see at least one life not completely ruined by my actions. Klaus is married to a lovely lady. They run a small bakery. It didn't take him long for recognition to dawn, and then I had two mince pies lobbed at my head. Pies that were fresh from the oven, mind you. It was a good thing I ducked. I made my apologies. Even after months of searching and making reparations...it was still hard. To his credit, Klaus allowed me to talk, and we ended the visit with ales at the Hanged Man. I should return within the month. Thank you for allowing me this time, Inquisitor. Yours, Thom Rainier}} An excerpt of a report bearing the seal of the Grey Wardens found among Inquisition files: Thom Rainier - Participated in Grand Tourney - Former captain of Orlesian army - Known for murder, treason - Also known for impersonating a Grey Warden (Warden-Constable Blackwall, Val Chevin) -Member of Inquisition, played role in the defeat of Corypheus Status: Recruited Joining: Survived Assignment: Free Marches, Vimmark Mountains, reporting to Warden Stoudenmire in ongoing investigation of Vimmark Prison Correspondence found in Commander Cullen's files: To Whom It May Concern: The presence of a Warden named "Blackwall" in your organization was recently brought to the attention of the First Warden of Weisshaupt as part of an ongoing internal investigation into Grey Warden corruption. We have reason to believe that this individual is not who he claims to be, and that Warden-Constable Blackwall of Val Chevin is dead. We request that "Blackwall" be released to the Grey Wardens so that we may inquire further into this matter. Sincerely, Warden Melina Frey Secretary, Weisshaupt A note in Cullen’s handwriting follows: My thought is that this has gone on too long. Hand Rainier over to them and let us finally be free of the matter. Correspondence found in the Inquisition's files, dated more than two years ago: Charter, I have a side assignment for you. Warden Blackwall is no longer with the Inquisition, as you know. Josephine has tried to reach him through the usual channels. The Wardens say that Blackwall is missing, presumed dead. They haven't seen him since the battle of Adamant Fortress. Something about this feels wrong. Could you look into it? Only if you have the time, of course. -L Nightingale: Turns out the "Warden Blackwall" we knew wasn't Blackwall at all, but a man named Thomas (more commonly known as Thom) Rainier. Once a captain in the Orlesian army, he was—for reasons unknown—posing as the good Warden and managed to just about fool everyone, including some actual Wardens. About six months after we defeated Corypheus, this Thom Rainier turned himself in to the Orlesian authorities for crimes committed several years ago. He hasn't been seen since. As Varric says: "I couldn't make this up if I tried." Charter ru:Кодекс: "Блэкволл" в последние несколько лет Category:Trespasser codex entries